without you
by mandymoore1
Summary: Santa Helps little Piper Turner get her family back together couse he is moved by her letter and they rescue him and get him home in time for christmas


**au story I don't own the chariters or the song how do I live**

**without you**

**Prologue **

**Phoebe's POV **

**It's been 5 months since I've herd from Cole but I won't give up hope. I know in my head is saying it's a possibility the bounty hunters got him. But my heart is saying don't give up. If it wasn't for our children Prudence 6 Piper T 5 and twins Chelsea and Corey 3 I wouldn't have a reason to get up in the mornings. I miss him so much he's my soul mate and I love him. It's coming up to Christmas and all I want is for Cole to come home. **

**Prudence's POV **

**I miss my daddy I hope he comes home because mommy's really miserable. I hope he's ok. I miss playing baseball with daddy. He was going to couch my little league team. When brad teased me saying my daddy left because he hated mommy and me I hit him hard and said take that back you bastard and he ran off crying. I know daddy loves us. I'm not looking forward to Christmas it won't be the same without daddy. **

**Piper T's POV **

**It's nearly Christmas and I really hope my daddy comes home. I wrote to Santa said I don't want a bike or a scooter or dolls all I want is for my daddy to come home. Because we all miss him a lot so if you can that's what I want. **

**Cole's POV **

**I'm stuck in a magic proof cage hoping I can get out of here I miss Phoebe and our children so much there the reason I won't give up I've got to get home. It's nearly Christmas and my family need me. **

**Chapter 1 **

**In the North Pole Santa is sorting through his letters when he comes across Piper Turner's letter. And new he had to help her so he set out to go to Piper T's house **

**Piper T is sitting in bed reading when Santa appears. **

**"Santa is that you". Piper T says running to him **

**"Of course it is Piper Turner let's get your daddy back remember adults can't see me so it's down to you". **

**"Thanks Santa". Piper T says **

**In the manor basement Cole is struggling to get out of the cage when Paige orbs in **

**"Keep it down creep or Piper will find out I have you I'm fed up of covering it up". Paige says **

**"Please let me go Phoebe and our children need me she's your sister and you're making her miserable". Cole says **

**"No she's better of without you so are your children" Paige says **

**Just then Santa and Piper T appear in the room. **

**"Daddy are you ok did the mean lady hurt you". Piper T says **

**I'm not a mean lady I'm your aunt Paige". Paige says **

**"You trapped daddy and took him from mommy, Prudence the twins and me that makes you a mean lady". Piper T says kicking her **

**Just then Piper comes down into the basement **

**"What's going on down hear Paige". Piper says **

**"Tell your aunt Piper Piper it's up to you". Santa says **

**"Aunty Piper me, mommy, Prudence, Chelsea and Corey miss daddy she took him from us I just want my daddy back". Piper T says **

**Piper blows up the door to the cage. **

**"Your free to go Cole Paige how cold you". Piper says **

**Cole comes out of the cage and Piper T shimmers into her daddy's arms **

**"Daddy I love you lots". Piper T says **

**"And daddy loves his Shimmering Angle Piper ". Cole says **

**"I'll see you at Christmas". Santa says **

**"Thanks Santa". Piper T says **

**As Cole and Piper T shimmer home when they get there Phoebe is crying and Cole puts his arms around her **

**"Baby it's ok I'm home Piper came to my rescue". Cole says **

**"i thought you where in bed Piper T thanks for finding daddy sweetie but you should of told mommy". **

**"Yes mommy I'm going to go to bed". She shimmers out **

**"I missed you baby". Cole says **

**"I missed you where were you". Phoebe says hugging him tight afraid to let go in case he goes again **

**"Paige trapped me in a magic proof cage I tried to get back to you". Cole says **

**"I love you so much Cole I've been lost with out you". **

**"I love you to baby". Cole says kissing her passionately **

**"Let's dance Phoebe says putting on there song". **

**How do I,**

**Get through the night without you?**

**If I had to live without you,**

**What kind of life would that be? **

**Oh, I**

**I need you in my arms, need you to hold,**

**You're my world, my heart, my soul,**

**If you ever leave,**

**Baby you would take away everything good in my life,**

**And tell me now **

**Phoebe is signing along as they dance in tune with the music .**

**How do I live without you?**

**I want to know,**

**How do I breathe without you?**

**If you ever go,**

**How do I ever, ever survive?**

**How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?**

**Without you,**

**There'd be no sun in my sky,**

**There would be no love in my life,**

**There'd be no world left for me.**

**And I,**

**Baby I don't know what I would do,**

**I'd be lost if I lost you,**

**If you ever leave,**

**Baby you would take away everything real in my life,**

**And tell me now,**

**How do I live without you?**

**I want to know,**

**How do I breathe without you?**

**If you ever go,**

**How do I ever, ever survive?**

**How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?**

**Please tell me baby,**

**How do I go on?**

**If you ever leave,**

**Baby you would take away everything,**

**I need you with me,**

**Baby don't you know that you're everything,**

**Real in my life?**

**And tell me now,**

**How do I live without you,**

**I want to know,**

**How do I breathe without you?**

**If you ever go,**

**How do I ever, ever survive?**

**How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?**

**How do I live without you?**

**How do I live without you baby?**

**How do I live? **

**Once it's finished **

**Cole lifts her up and shimmers them into there room **

**"Baby I love you". Cole says **

**"You haven't lost your touch have you". Phoebe sa7ys smiling **

**"I've been lost and lonely without you". **

**"Me to ". Phoebe says as he kisses her passionately and they make love **

**On Christmas morning the kids come running in the room and jump on the bed and they all go downstairs and open there presents and Piper T is shocked to see she still got her bike, scooter and dolls. **

**"Daddy I'm glad your back Are you still going to coach my team". Prudence says **

**"Of course I am why don't we go outside and practice now". Cole says **

**"Ok daddy". Prudence says as they all go outside to play baseball. **

**Santa is watching smiling to himself as he goes back to the North Pole. **

**The end **


End file.
